


Thanks For The Music

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - The Musical
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though her logic warned her to stay far away from him, there had been something that had always drawn her right back into the cage of his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Music

**Author's Note:**

> I love the musical "Jekyll & Hyde" and I adore Lucy Harris.

She heard him talking... almost like he was singing... to her even as she dropped to the floor in stunned disbelief at what had just transpired. The knife was jerked out of her back and she felt herself falling sideways off of the bed and onto the floor. She heard his words while her lungs struggled for air and she placed a hand to her back. When she felt the bloody wound, she tried to crawl away, or even to get to her feet. She did her best to try to do something and not just stare up at him from where she had fallen.

She had known that it would all end badly one day. The two of them played a dangerous game being together and they should have stayed away from each other. Though her logic warned her to stay far away from him, there had been something that had always drawn her right back into the cage of his arms.

Against her better judgment she had danced in the flames of a passion more deadly and savage than she had ever experienced.

Unlike the flowing, gentle love she had been feeling and expanding upon for the good doctor, the passion that ran in her for Edward was the kind that would end up burning you through until you collapsed into nothing but a pile of ash.

She hadn't been strong enough to resist whatever it was that existed between them. She hadn't been able to resist his touch, to refute his claim on her each time he came around. He had destroyed her her, just like she had known that he would. That knowledge had not been enough to make her stay away from him. Even now, she reached out for him, trying to understand.

"Edward," she gasped, even as the knife sliced against her throat.

"Thank you for the music, Lucy my sweet," he whispered almost seductively as he walked away from her for the final time. "You really shouldn't have tried to make plans to leave me."


End file.
